Digital audio players such as MP3 players, handheld computers and cellular phones with audio capabilities, and similar computing devices have become immensely popular in recent years. Although the number of audio tracks that could be stored on such devices was initially limited (e.g. on the order of a few dozen tracks, at most), more recently audio players have exploited advances in data compression and mass storage technologies, and are now able to store hundreds or even thousands of audio tracks on highly-portable devices. Many audio players now incorporate large-capacity disk drives, for example, that allow the user to store enough audio content for several weeks of continuous non-repetitive playback.
As digital audio players become increasingly capable in terms of processing power and storage capacity, however, users have reported difficulties in identifying and selecting particular desired tracks from the large library of tracks stored on the device. Typically, audio devices are designed to provide convenient and easy-to-use interfaces that allow the user to search and retrieve tracks for playback using lists of artist names, song titles, or other textual criteria presented on a display screen. In practice, however, searching for a particular track from lists of more than a few tens of tracks can often be a long and tedious process. The user's search is complicated by the small size of most display screens found on digital audio players, which are frequently too small to present large amounts of information. Moreover, ability to search for items such as a title or an artist is not helpful to users who do not remember the exact names associated with the desired track. Indeed, the user may not even have a particular track in mind, but may want to simply consider multiple options until something that suits his or her mood in a particular moment is located. Further, using the display screen to search can be annoying or even dangerous in certain situations, such as while driving a car, operating exercise equipment or other machinery, riding a bicycle, or the like.
It is therefore desirable to provide a new technique for easily identifying and selecting desired tracks on a digital audio player. In addition, it is desirable to provide a digital audio player that enables the user to easily identify and select a desired audio track. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.